Info: Hitchance
Level Expert Hitchance The chance of a projectile hitting its target This page describes the chance of a mine, torpedo, ship anti-missile defense, missile, or plane hitting its target. Sea Mine hitchance The chance of a ship hitting a mine at sea is hitchance = (mines/(mines+20)) For example, with 20 mines, the chance of hitting one is 20/40 = 50%. The damage is dependent upon the size of the ship and the spot that the mine hits. (see Info: Damage). Land Mine Hitchance The chance of a land unit hitting a land mine is hitchance = mines/(mines+35). For example, with 20 mines, the chance of hitting one is 20/55 = 36%). See Info: Damage to find out how much damage things take from land mines. Note that the chance of land units hitting land mines is divided by 3 if the land units are accompanied by engineers. When moving commodities (civs, mil, shells, etc) or transporting planes, the chance is also dependent upon the weight being moved. First the above chance is checked, and then a chance equal to (weight / 100) is checked. Torpedo hitchance The chance of a torpedo hitting its target is equal to: hitchance = 0.9/(range + 1) where "range" is the range to the target. If the visibility of the ship firing is less than 6, then (5 - visibility) * 0.03 is added to the hitchance. Thus, the base chance of a sub hitting its target (before visibility modification) is: Range Chance 0 90% 1 45% 2 30% 3 22.5% 4 18% 5 15% Ships anti-missile defense If a ship has "anti-missile" defense capabiilty, then it will intercept any marine missiles launched at ships within 1 sector of the ship. Only missiles belonging to a country you are "At War" with will be intercepted. Only ships which are at least 60% efficient will be able to use their anti-missile defenses. The chance of the ship hitting the incoming missile it equal to: hitchance = gun * eff * tfact * 4.5 - (missile "def" value) where gun = the number of guns the ship is allowed to carry eff = the efficiency of the shiip tfact = tech / (tech + 200) where tech is the tech level that the ship was built at Plane and missile hitchance If the target is a sector, then the hitchance is 100%. Otherwise, the following procedure is used to calculate hitchance. The formula for a plane or missile hitting its target depends on the type of the target (ship, plane, land unit) and the "hardtarget" value of the target (which represents how hard that target is to hit). Ship vis = the visibility of the ship (from 'show ship stats'). For a sub, we set vis = visibility * 4. If the ship is at sea, then: hardtarget = (eff of ship) * (20 + speed/2 - vis) otherwise: hardtarget = (eff of ship) * (20 - vis) The hardtarget of a fleet is the hardtarget if the "easiest" target in the fleet. Land unit hardtarget = (efficiency) * (10 + (sector defense) * 2 + speed/2 - vis) The hardtarget of an army is the hardtarget of the "easiest" target in the army. Plane: If the plane is in the air (satellite, icbm), then hardtarget = the "def" value of the plane. otherwise if the plane is on the ground: hardtarget = 0 Once we have calculated the "hardtarget" value of the target, then the chance of a plane or missile hitting its target is equal to: hitchance = acc - hardtarget where acc = (efficiency) * (1 - 0.1 * tfact) * (1 - placc/100) tfact = (pltech - mintech)/(pltech - mintech/2) pltech = tech level of plane mintech = min tech level required to build plane placc = plane accuracy and if the target is a ship and the plane is an ASW plane, then placc = placc - 20 and if the target is a ship and the plane does not have tactical capability placc = placc + 35 Lastly we smooth out the bottom end of the hitchance curve. If hitchance is less than 20, then it is "belled up" using the following curve: hitchance = 5 + 300 / (40 - hitchance). On the other hand, you can just find out the hitchance by pinbombing or launching a missile--the hitchance is always printed! :-) SEE ALSO fire, launch, bomb, torpedo, Attacking, Damage, Interception, Combat